Direct marking systems include inkjet print heads that print directly on a print media. Examples of direct marking systems include high speed media vacuum transport systems and media against vacuum drums systems. Direct marking systems require the media in the print zone to be extremely flat. Keeping the media extremely flat may present significant challenges.
Testing has shown that pre-curling the media in a downward direction may significantly help reduce the hold-down pressures required during printing. However, performing pre-curling creates challenges. A first challenge is that pre-curling may cause the media transport path to be extended, increasing the machine footprint.
Another challenge is registering the media on the media transport path, while keeping the media properly curled. For example, if pre-curling is performed prior to the registration of the media, the registration of the media may adversely affect the curl of the media. On the other hand, if the media is curled after the registration, the media may become misaligned during the curling process.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a registration system that pre-curls and registers the media along a reduced media transport path.